User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battles Poll
Sometimes I want to do a battle for any point during my upcoming season. It may be to decide the season itself or just a handful of fights. I have a lot of possible ideas to choose from. The only problem is seeing which ones you'd like to see over my own decisions, as that is generally how I choose most of my season battles. So, all future ideas for my What-If Death Battles that I will conjure up will be placed in this poll, and will be updated occasionally. The poll can be voted on freely and with no limits. This poll is mainly here for battle priority/what people mostly want to see. After a Death Battle (or multiple Death Battles) on this list is completed, said battle will be removed from this poll and (of course) votes will be wiped, as well as any new battles that are thought of being added. So bear that in mind if votes are clear. Happy voting! For guidance on what battles I could make in terms of "Other", please refer to here. 'Main Poll(s)' Which fight would you like to see from me at some point? The Spy (Team Fortress) VS Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) Lord Brevon (Freedom Planet) VS Commander Baron (Mercenary Kings) Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) VS Charizard (Pokemon) Rei Ryghts (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Marco Rossi and Fio Germi (Metal Slug) VS King and Empress (Mercenary Kings) Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy) Two-Face (DC Comics) VS Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) VS Ethan Waber (Phantasy Star Universe) Rick Grimes (Image Comics/AMC's The Walking Dead) VS Lee Everett (Telltale's The Walking Dead) Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Cinnamon (Mega Man) Blade (Marvel Comics) VS Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Blackbeard (One Piece) VS Cervantes (Soulcalibur) IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Hoxton (Payday) Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) VS Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) VS Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) Sundowner (Metal Gear) VS Jasper Batt Jr. (No More Heroes) Max Payne (Max Payne) VS Cole Phelps (L.A. Noire) Nightwing (DC Comics) VS Leonardo (TMNT) Siegfried Schtauffen (Soulcalibur) VS Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Celica A. Mercury (BlazBlue) VS Chie Satonaka (Persona) Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) VS Hannibal Lecter (Red Dragon/Hannibal trilogy) Brock Samson (Venture Bros) VS Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) Yellow Heart (Hyperdimension Neptuinia) VS Shazam (DC Comics) Kirby (Kirby) VS Ungalo and Bohemian Rhapsody (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Cheshire (DC Comics) VS Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) Optimus Prime (Transformers) VS White Tigerzord (Power Rangers) Alice Twilight (No More Heroes) VS Mistral (Metal Gear) Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) VS William Birkin (Resident Evil) Han Solo (Star Wars) VS Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare) Predator (Predator) VS Nemesis (Resident Evil) RoboCop (RoboCop) VS Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) VS Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) VS Dr. Wily (Mega Man) Beast (Marvel's X-Men) VS Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) King Kong (King Kong) VS Clover (Cloverfield) Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) VS The Prince of Persia (Prince of Persia) Dialga (Pokemon) VS Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Captain America (Marvel Comics) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Lucca Ashtear (Chrono Trigger) Jason Bourne (Bourne series) VS Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Thor (Marvel Comics) VS Gilgamesh (Fate) Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Kasumi (Dead or Alive) VS Lucina (Fire Emblem) Rogue (Marvel's X-Men) VS Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) War (Darksiders) VS Nightmare (Soulcalibur) Other (Specify with a comment) 'Character Battles Suggestions' Which character on my character consideration list would you like to see fight soon? Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) Dante (Devil May Cry) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Hoxton (Payday) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) The Heavy (Team Fortress) Doomguy (Doom) White Ranger or White Tigerzord (Power Rangers) Other (Specify with a comment) Which series would you like to see me use more? Mortal Kombat Fairy Tail BlazBlue Guilty Gear Soulcalibur Power Rangers Devil May Cry Kirby Other (Specify with a comment) Which returning Death Battle combatant would you like me to use at some point? Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wolverine (Marvel's X-Men) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Spawn (Todd McFarlane's Spawn) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Taokaka (BlazBlue) Gundam Epyon (Gundam Wing) Other (Specify with a comment) Bonus Poll This poll: Who would you want to see Eden be tortured by facing off against in the future? Choose from the poll (or if your option isn't there, leave a suggestion)! Category:Blog posts